


[podfic] The Care and Feeding of Traumatized Ex-Assassins

by reena_jenkins, Sholio



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is Not Unlike A Feral Cat, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Spoilers, Natasha Romanov Can Do Terrible Things With A Microwave, Podfic, Post-Movie(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam Wilson Knows His Shit, Sharing a Bed, Trust Issues, trust building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Steve starts to notice someone's been in his apartment while he's not there. Set after Winter Soldier; spoilers."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Care and Feeding of Traumatized Ex-Assassins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Care and Feeding of Traumatized Ex-Assassins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485853) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** Major Spoilers, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Healing, Bucky Barnes Is Not Unlike A Feral Cat, Trust Building, Natasha Romanov Can Do Terrible Things With A Microwave, Sam Wilson Knows His Shit, Sharing A Bed, Post-CA:TWS  
  
 **Length:** 00:51:36  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28CA-TWS%29%20_The%20Care%20and%20Feeding%20of%20Traumatized%20Ex-Assassins_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
